Songdrabbles: IggyChu
by Hikaru Sumika
Summary: 10 drabbles on IggyChu. Based off 10 songs from my shuffled playlist, and written within the span of the song. Timpeni's prezzie. There's an extra!Drabble for fun hurhur. In the image, Fanfiction cut off China! D: Varying amount of themes.


**A/N: Heya~ I'm writing this for Timpeni as a present haha XD I wanted to try one of these, and since I owe her a present, here it is~ it's like four months late D: This is how I'm gonna do it - put my songs on shuffle, and write the drabble. Alright, all alterations are done within the span of the song, except line breaks and bolding of the song title. Some OOC ness may be expected, since some songs don't fit their personality. Other pairings included if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

**1. Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**

China gave a sidelong glance to England, only to find England looking at him as well. He quickly turned his attention back to the teacher, chiding himself for being distracted again. What was it, anyway? England already had someone - China, of course, was better than whoever that was.

Nobody knew, actually - England was secretive about these kind of things. China suspected America, though. He sighed. Well, it was no use worrying so much, right? He'd tell Englnd, and see what he says. He wrote a little note, crumpled it and threw it at England.

_I want to be with you. _

* * *

**2. We are Young (Kickass) - Mika**

England gasped, blood streaming out of his mouth. He was a wizard, dammit! It wasn't very good for him to submit to a simple kick. In the distance, he could see China coming - China was the martial arts expert in their little group of 'heroes'.

"Are you alright?" China asked worriedly. England smiled. Well, at least somebody cared enough.

* * *

**3. Let This Go - Paramore**

England rubbed his eyes. He had dreamt of China again, smiling with him. He had broken up with China a while back - China was the one who initiated it. It still hurts somewhat to see him happily talking with Japan. China had apologized when he broke up with England, of course, and England had given him a shaky smile to show that yes, it's alright, and no, he didn't mind.

_I miss you._

* * *

**4. Magnet - Luka Megurine and Hatsune Miku**

China passed England in the corridor again, and as usual, they passed each other, nodding and smiling politely. Each knew what the other meant, and so no words were needed. Their parents forbid it, though, so they couldn't be more_...open_ for fear of people telling.

During break, of course, they spent their time together, and talked over a nice cup of tea, like friends.

After school, they walked home together as far as possible, like friends. Something had changed, though, and words were not needed.

* * *

**5. No One - Alicia Keys**

"It's okay," China reassured England, hesitantly taking his hand. England relaxed somewhat, feeling China's warmth. It didn't matter that the others shunned their relationship. England knew China was as worried as he, but he had comforted England the best he could. England was aware of that, and he nodded in response to China. "We'll pull through," he whispered.

* * *

**6. Lady Gaga - Just Dance**

China protested as England pulled him up from his very comfortable seat in a corner of the bar. "What are you doing?" China asked, protesting. He had been here because South Korea would never find him in such a shabby place, but he never expected England here as well.

England just smiled at China, face flushed unnaturally red. Oh, crap. England was drunk, and a drunk England was never good news. He dragged China to the place where couples were dancing, and he started spinning him around, the dopey grin still on his face.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**7. My Heart Skips a Beat - Dwight Yoakam**

England cursed his heart. It was beating goddamn fast for no reason. Yes, no reason!

...except for China being next to him, but that was _absolutely_ irrelevant. Well, it was no reason to be nervous!

* * *

**8. Hot 'N Cold, Katy Perry**

"I'm sorry," England apologized for the thousandth time, earnest green eyes looking into China's doubtful brown ones as he stood on China's doorstep.

England and him didn't use to fight so much, but it's been getting worse. China debated whether to accept his apology.

"It's okay," China accepted for the thousandth time, sighing mentally. He let England in.

* * *

**9. Distance - Christina Perri**

_He destroyed my people_, China argued with himself, looking out the window. England had taken a seat next to him, and as always, China was happy, but his conscience smote him. Opium had, after all, affected a large part of his people, and England was the one who gave it to him.

England glanced at China. He wanted to tell him how he felt, but China's frown kept him from doing so.

One more failed attempt.

* * *

**10. Because of You - Kelly Clarkson**

Arthur sighed, leaving his complementary flowers at Yao's grave. His death had hit him hard - sure, there was the case of his siblings leaving him, but this one hit him harder than the rest somehow. Arthur swore he would never let anyone get so close to him again. Yao was special, but he left him, too, like the others.

* * *

~~Extra~~

**11. Falling For You - Colbie Caillat**

England had known China for a while now, and they had become pretty good friends. Today, on this particular day, England was doing his paperwork and China was prattling on about something insignificant, aru, and he was having some difficulty concentrating. What with China's voice and the nice weather outside, just begging for him to go outside and walk-

"Alright, alright, I love you, now can you kindly keep quiet for a while? I am busy," England finally told China before resuming his paperwork.

There. Peace and quiet. Although he was getting a tad worried - China had not responded at all. He wondered what was the case, and was distracted from paperwork. Again.

"I love you too."

* * *

Afterwords: The numbers = which one the comments are directed at.

1. This first one was bad. The attitude of Avril in this one wasn't fit for China or England, and in the end, I didn't manage to make the plot too similar to Girlfriend sigh T.T

2. FUUU- HOW TO MAKE THS A DRABBLE. So, this piece of crap is what you get. I have a bad feeling about this set.

3. Oh, shit. I don't even know this song well. Shit. This set is turning out really badly; I'll post this up, then, and get those people who manage to do this well to give me tips. T.T

4. Oh, yes. Finally an easier song to work with! :D I then realised that I wasn't sure what the lyrics meant haha oops owo;;

5. Hmm, this one wasn't a very familiar song to me either, but it was workable.

6. Oh er. England's drunk state was ranting about America, right? Hmm, I shall tweak that... Wonder if it's too OOC?

7. This is a goddamn short song. This set is turning out horribly.

8. Oh god. It sucks.

9. This was fine...but I couldn't think of anything to put...so yeah.

10. Agh I wanted a happy one. A _happy_ one, you hear? XD Sigh. Soo, that was fun haha uh. It's good for exploring an idea dump!

Ahaha thanks to a tip from a friend this turned out longer. XD

* * *

**Oh my, these shuffled songdrabbles are addictive. I may do one again :D**

**Review~ a good one or a bad one, it doesn't matter. I want to hear your views. ^^**


End file.
